Hiding from the Truth
by Pretty Yuna
Summary: After the evening mayhem, Cloud & Zack finally make it to the party. However Cloud cant help but feel that Genesis is close by...watching. Cloud shakes off this thoughts and tries to have a good time..only to have the night ruined by Genesis. Chap 4 is up
1. Evident Reality

_Hi everyone! This is a ZackxCloud fic that I was inspired to write by my friend Bloo :) She and her friend Sam did amazing cosplay pics that really got me inspired to writing this fic. _

_There are no real warnings for this story overall. There will be the occasion kisses and whatnot displayed between Cloud and Zack. Also some violence will be involved. Nothing to drastic though.  
_

_This story will be told in Cloud's point of view, okie?  
_

_So thanks again Bloo!! -huggles-_

_On we go!_

--begin--

**Title: Hiding from the Truth**

**Chapter Title: Evident Reality**

It was the week of the annual SOLDIER end of the year party. Everyone always looked forward to these parties after suffering a tough year of sparring, materia testing and other arduous tasks. I have to admit, this was one of my toughest years yet. Training to stay in SOLDIER was not as easy as I thought it would be, especially since I had just became 3rd class last year.

Being selected as one of the few to move on into SOLDIER 3rd class was the happiest moments of my life. It showed to me that I wasn't weak and that I had potential to become something and do something with myself. I proudly accepted my uniform last June. But now…I have doubts whether I should have accepted this great honor.

After spending the summer in Costa del Sol with the others who were promoted into SOLDIER 3rd class, I entered the school year, better and confident then ever before. I was acing through my classes and even rocked at sparring. Yeah, I was beating those other 3rd class SOLDIERs. People even nicknamed me "The Raving Chocobo".

But after the night in October, I lost confidence in everything. I lost concentration in sparring and even lost interest in materia class, which happened to be my favorite class. The instructor of my sparring class, Instructor Shisou, noticed this change in my behavior and thought it was due to the new "medicine" I was put on. This medication was like no other…practically every member of SOLDIER was given it…but it wasn't the medicine and he soon realized that as well. Materia class was horrible after October. I could not remember any of the combinations and different types and miserably failed the field test.

Finals were no better but at least I passed those. I don't know how I passed but I somehow managed. I did not want to attend the end of the year party. I knew I would get nothing out of it and would probably just get teased by my fellow 3rd class members at how bad I had got at sparring. It was true, after October I wasn't able to defeat a single thing, not even the weakest of enemies, the level one red saucer, which had only 570 HP. I was continuously teased and made fun of, which always lead me to a night of tears and nightmares. I always ended up burying my face in my pillow crying my eyes out about how weak I had become. Ever since that night in October, nothing has been the same. My nightmares were always of that night and I always woke up screaming and panting. I have become extremely secluded, always running to my dorm after classes and just hiding there, not wanting to associate with anyone for the fear of being made fun of.

I was disappointed to hear that there were no missions being held during the summer. I really wanted to sign up and participate in so missions. However, Wutai has been on the down-low for quite some time so ShinRa decided to have the Turks go in and do observation of the people in Wutai and see if there were any plans of an attack. So I knew that summer was going to be quiet and I would need to remain hidden from everyone else. Maybe I should have joined the Turks I thought to myself…

--

I started organizing my books onto my shelf as I needed something to pass the time by. I could hear people down the halls laughing and talking…all of them talking of the end of the year party. Gaia, how angry it made me to keep hearing about this party. I was so furious that I ended up throwing my materia textbook out the window. After a few seconds I heard a big thump and people gasping as the sound came out of nowhere. I looked out the window to see my materia book had landed straight in the metal trash bin. Wow, I guess that really is a sign isn't it? I wanted nothing to do with this year and I wanted to erase every memory of it.

I continued tossing things out the window, even tossed out a couple of level one materia. I continued my rampage until I came across a crumbled piece of paper. I opened the paper and slunched down to the floor as the words haunted me as it had the first time I read it. "Tell a soul…and you'll regret it". Tears slowly formed in my eyes as I read the words over and over, knowing it was in reference to that October night.

I tossed the paper to the side and tears flowed down my face. I hated being reminded of that night. I was sick of the nightmares, sick of everything. I started crying harder, clenching my fists as the tears pooled on the carpet.

I think I remained like that for a couple of hours because I finally opened my eyes and saw that nightfall had engulfed the region and I was lying on the ground. Although it was June, the weather was unusually chilly and I felt myself shaking. I slowly got up to close the window but had extreme difficultly in doing so. My arms felt weak and so did my legs. I ended up falling to the ground only to encounter sleep once more.

--

I heard some noises down the hallway as I started to slowly wake up. I heard several gasps and squeals as I got up and walked to my bed. I plopped myself onto my bed as the chattering got louder and louder. I was confused as to why so much noise was going on so late at night.

Finally I heard a knock on my door. I quickly glanced at the chocobo alarm clock and it read 11:45 PM. I ran my hand through my disheveled hair and got myself out of bed. I heard another knock as I approached the door. I slowly opened the door and I was dumbfounded to see who was standing in my doorway.

My heart started racing and images started flashing through my mind as I continuously stared at this individual. I didn't know what to do or say. This was the person that…he… crimson red…

"Um…hi" the spiky haired individual said while cocking his head sideways, trying to figure what was wrong with me.

I suddenly came back to reality and stupidly apologized and allowed him to come into my room.

He thanked me and smiled in such a way I swear my heart jumped. As I closed the door, I heard people complaining that how upset they were not going to be able to see anything.

I quickly focused my attention on the individual. His beautiful black spiky hair was perfectly flowing with the wind. His muscles were that of a god and I couldn't help to find myself starting to blush. His eyes were gorgeous and flustered blue with mako. I noticed he was talking to me but I couldn't make out the words.

He finally approached me and looked at me curiously. "You all right?" he said. I shook my head frantically and finally managed to say "yes".

I felt like I was hallucinating. There standing before me…was the man I thought I could never end up talking to…especially after October…there was Zack Fair…the highly respectable SOLDIER 1st class, who was admired and liked by all. There he was…standing in my bedroom.

I fell to the ground as the memories of that haunting October night starting flooding my mind and Zack took notice that something was wrong with me. He knelt down next to me and off his. He lifted my head with one hand and placed his other hand on my forehead. I couldn't help but blush. I felt like my face was painted in red dye at that moment.

He continued to look in my eyes and I couldn't help but continue staring at him. His eyes were so mesmerizing. It felt like I was being drawn into an ocean full of mystery and warmth. He finally took his hand off my forehead but kept still looking at me.

"Cloud…" he began saying

"Goodness…he knows my name…" I thought as I continued to blush even more

"It seems to be that you have a slight fever…" he quietly said as I looked down in disappointment.

"No need to worry though" Zack said as he handed me a bottle of mako supplement. "It appears your mako level is really low…drink that and it will help restore your mako to the proper levels."

How did he know that my mako was low? Its true…I had skipped my appointments to getting the mako treatments for the last 2 weeks. It's probably why I was very weak and couldn't do simple things such as closing the window, which by the way, made its presence all the well known by blowing in a gust of chilly wind.

"Let me get that for you" Zack said as he went and closed the window. I gulped down the mako supplement and started to feel better within minutes.

He stretched out his hand and I stared at it astoundingly for a few minutes and finally put my hand in his and he lifted me off the ground. I quickly withdrew my hand from his as I was shy and quickly made that noticeable with my gleaming red face. He once again took a hold of my hand and brought me to the window. I gazed into his beautiful eyes as he still held my hand and now was looking down at me.

I knew that I was blushing like crazy. I mean how could I not…no matter what happened in October, my heart still could not deny me the feeling that was creeping up on me…the feeling of warmth and happiness that was slowly encaptured with each passing moment.

We gazed into each other's eyes for a few minutes until he finally broke the silence.

"Cloud…would you go to the end of the year party with me?" Zack calmly said while smiling.

I could feel my heart racing really fast. I couldn't believe it. He was asking me…to the party?

As if my heart wasn't racing fast enough, he did something I would never forget.

He drew me closer to him and lifted his face to mine and pulled me into a kiss. I felt the mako rush through me as I was instantly filled with love and hope and true happiness. It was my first real kiss and it made me feel so happy. His lips were so soft like silk and it sent chills down my spine. I couldn't move my arms or anything…it was like time had stopped for an eternity. Nothing could have made me feel better at this point. I was in bliss. I was kissing Zack and he was kissing me back.

As we pulled out of that beautiful kiss, I felt my legs begin to wobble and I lost balance. Zack caught me and simply said "I guess that means yes" and managed to smile so beautifully at me.

I couldn't help but smile and once again blush as he helped me to my bed and tucked me in. He was so gentle that I felt like I was floating in heaven.

He flicked the light switch off and kneeled down next to the bed. I could see his eyes sparkling with mako. He whispered a soft goodnight and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my face go red as he ran his hand through my hair and quietly got up and left the room.

I smiled and closed my eyes and I was suddenly pulled into sleep…and for the first time, I slept peacefully.

--end--

_Ok...so that was chapter 1! what did you think?? I love ZackxCloud :)_

_More to come soon! _


	2. Feelings Uncovered

_So this is chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy!!  
_

_Thanks again to my friend, Bloo for inspiring me to write this amazing story :) -huggles-  
_

_Off we go!_

--begin--

**Title: Hiding from the Truth**

**Chapter Title: Feelings Uncovered  
**

Subconsciously, I could hear the birds chirping. I haven't heard them chirp in what seems like an eternity. I slowly opened my eyes and looked out at my dorm. It was so nice and clean… "Oh yeah I cleaned it last night…" I thought to myself as I pushed my chocobo blanket off me and stretched. Wow…it was an incredibly beautiful start of the day for only being 10:15 AM. I happily climbed out of bed and was immediately attracted by the glistening sunrays…how warm it felt against my skin…like an angel was hugging me and protecting me….

I walked over to my window to look at the beautiful sunlight that was stretching its rays like it was trying to reach me….I tried to grasp it in my hand…only to have it disappear in my palm…I slowly opened my palm and smiled when I saw the light there…still shining at me…like it was saying its morning greeting to me…I looked back out the window and saw the trees blowing gently with the morning breeze…Everything looked so calm and serene…I finally saw someone looking at me…and for the first time…I smiled back…knowing that the person I was looking at was me…not someone I didn't know…I was happy to see…me.

I started thinking to myself about how unusually cheery this day seemed to be. About how everything and everyone outside looked so happy and that this was a brand new day…but I didn't know why I felt so confident suddenly…until it hit me…

Last night…Zack…he came here…we…he…kissed…oh GAIA…we kissed!

I felt my face immediately fluster….I immediately recalled last night's events…and the kiss…I immediately blushed more…that kiss…it happened….I actually kissed…him

I still could not get that through my head…but I continued to smile and daze out the window, playing back that scene over and over…not wanting it to end…only wanting it to fill my mind more and more and get rid of everything else that was there…I…never felt so special before…until I caught of a glimpse of something that would once again take my happiness from me…like a grim reaper…it took my one moment of happiness and returned reality to me…

There….on the outside of the window….was a note….

I felt chills go down my spine…I knew I should have just ignored that note…but I felt its presence…as if it was a hawk…staring at me…

I groaned as I forced the window open and un-taped it from the window. Upon immediate contact with the note, I felt my heart starting to race…and my palms got clammy as I slowly slid to the ground…focused on the note…as if it was going to disappear if I took my eyes of it.

I then noticed something on the tip of the note…that caused me to drop it…there was a red stain on it…a crimson colored stain…that brought back the memory of that night…that fateful October night…

I picked up the note…only to watch my hand tremble as I held the note…I felt my body start to shake as well…I kept telling myself to leave the note but I couldn't…it was like my body had a mind of its own….I watched as my hands slowly opened the note…trying with diligence to avoid the stain…I started to breathe harder and harder….and then my eyes widened as I read the words…

"Here's a reminder for you…so don't forget our little promise…"

There were droplets of the crimson stain…everywhere…I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I held the note…my eyes kept maneuvering over the stains…there were so many of them…I clenched the note in my fist as the tears started swelling into my eyes…and the memories flooded in…and I felt myself transported to that night…I started screaming, hoping someone could hear me…to stop me from this horrendous nightmare…but I couldn't even hear myself scream….I felt tears pouring down my eyes as the memory started to finally play…and I couldn't do anything to stop it. It was like being strapped down to a chair…having your eyes taped open and forced to watch something you never wanted in your life to see again…

"_I need to improve my sparring for the field test next week!" I said to myself as the commercials starting playing during a re-run of "ShinRa's baddest of the bad"…It was a quite entertaining show in which ShinRa Special Unit, or the SSU, would bust people committing crimes and the such…but I knew I had to make sure to pass with flying colors to maintain my position as the best of the class…_

"Oh…why did I get up from watching this show…I should have just sat there…" I said as I saw myself getting up to grab the sword that lay next to the door…

_I picked up my sword and looked at it…it was so shiny and so beautiful…there at the top of the handle I flicked my Chocobo keychain and watched it swing around and around till it finally came to a stop. I had gotten that keychain as an anonymous birthday gift back in August. It was the best gift I had ever gotten…it was a shame I didn't know who sent it to me…all the card said was "In my eyes…you are the best chocobo I've ever seen"…Tears started forming in my eyes at how such a beautiful gift had touched me so. I wiped away the tears, smiled happily at the chocobo keychain and took my sword in my hand. I put the sword onto my metal sheath and turned off my dorm lights. _

_It was around 11:30 PM so I knew that everyone probably was in their dorms by now…giving me a good opportunity to practice my sparring. As I made my way to the ShinRa gym, I stared into the sky, watching how beautiful the moon shined its luminous glow for all to see. I was always fascinated with the stars and enjoyed spending countless hours just staring at them…sometimes making shapes with my finger and smiling as they appeared to look like they had come to life. _

_I finally approached the gym and an eerie feeling fell upon me. It was the strangest thing ever…I felt like something was warning me…something was telling me to stay from this building…but I needed to get my sparring done…so I ignored the feeling and continued walking to the door…_

"Gaia…I should have listened to my gut feeling and turn back…please…please stop this…I can't watch anymore…pleaseeeee…."

_I slowly pushed open the door to the main entrance of the gym and showed my ID to the guard half-asleep at the desk. He gently brushed me away and fell asleep…I shrugged and made my way to the gym…I got on the elevator and pressed the button for the basement…_

"Please…please…I beg you! Make it stop! Make it stop….please…."

_I reached the basement floor and the elevator dinged as the door open. Surprisingly the gym was pitch black… "Hmm…usually the lights are left on…even at night" I quietly said to myself…I pushed open the gym doors only to be surrounded with pure darkness…I started freaking out because I hated not being able to see…it made me feel I had lost my sense of sight…and not seeing has probably got to be one of the worst things in the world…_

_I wanted to turn around and go back to my dorm…it was too dark for my liking…just as I was about to turn around…I saw a light in the coach's office at the other side of the gym…I smiled cheerfully as I figured that I just needed to go to the coach's office and turn on the lights…_

_As I started to make my way towards the coach's office…I started to see two figures in the coach's office… "Hmm…that's weird…who could be here so late in the office…?" I thought to myself as I almost reached the office…then as I was about to reach the door…I heard what sounded like a whimper… I gulped as I then kneeled to the ground and crawled on the ground to get to the other wall of the office…I finally turned the corner and got onto one knee and peeked from the window, of course hiding behind a desk that was in front of the window…_

_I looked into the window…and there…I saw…the blood…piling on the floor…it was so crimson and dark…I bit my tongue to prevent from screaming…and looked again…to see…this man…dressed in red…_

"Pleaseeee stop!!"

"Cloud…Cloud?! Wake up!" My eyes shot open and I felt my heart was banging against my chest…I immediately felt the tears pour down my face…like a waterfall that just couldn't stop...

"Cloud…" the man said and hugged me from behind…

I slowly turned to see it was Zack…his eyes were closed as he held me in his arms…I immediately started to calm down…my heart was no longer beating against me like I was its enemy….but rather was calmly beating its tune as if it was now my ally…I couldn't however get the tears to stop…knowing that this nightmare…and Zack….were both connected….

"It's alright Cloud…it was just a nightmare…" Zack continued to say as he petted my head…After a few minutes I finally stopped crying…I could not get any more tears out…it was as if my crying supply ran out…I just found myself sniffling as Zack continued to hold me…

After he noticed I stopped crying, he let go of me and got up. Immediately afterward I saw him sitting in front of me holding my chocobo keychain. I wiped my eyes and looked at him…Gaia was he beautiful. His eyes were marvelous…I felt I could keep looking at them forever…

"I found this on your sword over there" he pointed while still looking at the chocobo. "It's awfully cute…where did you get it…"

I finally managed to get words out of my mouth….

"I got it for….my birthday last August….someone left it in front of my dorm room….there was no return name just addressed to me…." I said as I watched Zack played with the keychain.

"It had a note attached with it, sadly didn't say who it was from…but it said… 'In my eyes…'"….

"…you are the best chocobo I've ever seen…" Zack finished off the sentence.

I immediately looked up into his eyes…how did he know that…I hadn't told a soul what that note said…

"How did you know that" I said curiously, still looking at him as he still stared at the chocobo keychain. I watched him for a few minutes as he fiddled with the keychain…keeping silent…until I saw his mouth begin to move…

"I….was the one who sent you this…." Zack finally managed to say…and finally looked up at me….

I found that I was smiling…while looking at him…I couldn't believe…he sent me a gift…for my birthday…I felt the tears coming to my eyes again. Zack really cared for me…although he had never spoken to me before…

"Zack…thank you…for remembering my birthday…" I managed to say as one tear slid down my face and I smiled once again…not thinking about anything but the day I got this gift and now imagining Zack putting it in front of my dorm room…

Zack took my hand and put the chocobo keychain in it…and closed his hand over it…holding both the chocobo and my hand in his…

"Cloud..." was all he got to say before I brought his face to mine and pulled him into a soft kiss. I immediately felt my heart jump as we pulled deeper into the kiss…his hand was still in mine as we stayed like that for what feels like forever. Another beautiful kiss…its was indescribable…it just felt like I was floating in heaven…and Zack was my Angelic soulmate.

We finally looked at each other and smiled… Zack then pulled me into a hug…I got myself to hug him back…I looked at the chocobo keychain and smiled…and then I looked at my other hand…and tears started forming in my eyes as I realized I still held the note in my hand…a utter reminder that reality was still here…and that it would not leave me so quickly…

--chapter end--

_Hope you liked this chapter!! ZackxCloud makes me happy!! :)_

_More to come soon!_


	3. A Date with Zack

_So, here's chapter 3!! _

_Once again, special thanks to my friend Bloo!! --huggles--_

_here we go!_

--begin--

**Title: Hiding From the Truth**

**Chapter Title: A Date with Zack**

I continued to look at that note…and I felt chills going down my spine…how could this keep happening to me…I began to crumble that note in my hand…I was tired of looking at the crimson stains….tired of seeing the memories of that night float around my head. Little did I know that I was shaking while still hugging Zack. I felt him put his hand on my head and hug me tighter.

"Sshh…don't worry Cloud…everything's gonna be okay now…" he kept saying to me over and over. As soothing as his voice was, he didn't know what I had seen…what the nightmares constantly reminded me of…didn't know that this note I held kept reminding me of horrible things…but still my body gave into his soft and calming voice and I felt my eyes starting to close…I was being drawn into sleep…I wanted to stay like this forever…just safe…in his arms…I didn't want to move from this spot. I didn't want reality to take over…I just wanted this moment to be my whole life…but as always…reality had the upper hand….and always seemed to get me….

Something moved right pass my window and I couldn't help but widen my eyes….was that…the man…from that night…I could have sworn I saw him just now…outside my window…he couldn't have been there…right….

I think I was trembling more than ever because Zack slowly broke the hug and pulled me into his sight…I couldn't help but keep staring out the window though….something was telling me to keep staring…and Zack noticed my uneasiness.

Zack slowly got up and turned around to face the window…I knew he was curious as to what I was looking at….

"Cloud…what are you looking at…?" Zack said…but I was still dazed…watching the window…as if the slightest move needed to be recorded with my vision…Zack turned back around and folded his arms to his chest and started shaking his head….

"Cloud…let's go…" he said finally approaching me and picking me up by the arm. "I'm not about to let you sit here and stare out that window…something is bothering you…isn't it?" Zack said looking seriously into my eyes. I finally looked back at him…and saw how serious he was staring at me. He knew something was bothering me and he didn't want to just let it slide. I could tell he wanted to help me…but who could really help me with this oh-so-real nightmare…especially him…there was no way he could know…that I knew…

I found myself shaking my head….as a sign that nothing was wrong…and then I smiled teeth and all at him…trying to convince him that nothing was wrong…but he obviously didn't fall for it…

"You're a terrible liar Cloud" he chuckled and then scruffling my hair. "Go and get dressed…I'm taking you out for the day…"

I immediately blushed. Did he say he was taking me out for the day? I couldn't help but smile. I was going to spend the day…with Zack…I knew how rare of an opportunity this was…that Zack, who could have noticed anyone else…noticed me. He picked me...and wanted to spend time with me…and that made me happy.

"I don't like seeing you down…you need some serious cheering up!" he said as took my chocobo clock into his hands and read the time… "Wow, you'd better hurry up! We have lots to do!"

I happily nodded and went to my dresser and picked out a pair of black jeans and a chocobo t-shirt and trousers. I also grabbed a pair of socks and closed the dresser draw. While Zack was fixated on a painting on my wall, I slid the note under my books on my shelf. I then went to Zack and handed him my chocobo keychain and cell phone. "Can you put this on my phone for me?" I said as I looked up at him.

He took the keychain and cellphone and started to make a face.

"Oh…do I have tooooo?" he said while holding back laughter. I giggled and looked back into his eyes and made a puppy dog face.

"Pwleassseee?" I said, hoping he would accept my puppy look.

He laughed and then put his finger on my nose… "Oh ok. Only cause you'd make such a cute puppy" he said as he laughed and scrunched my nose.

I couldn't help but blush and smile at him. He was so sweet. Who would've guessed that Zack Fair could be so gentle and cute?

I made my way to the bathroom and was about to close the door when I poked my head out and said "I'll be out in 10 minutes…feel free to look around" I slowly closed the door and turned on the shower. "I really cant believe that Zack is here…taking me out…and then there's the party later on tonight…wow I'm really lucky…" I smiled at myself in the mirror and hopped into the steaming hot water.

About 15 minutes later I turned off the water and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I looked around for my clothes and realized I had left them on my bed. Shoot…Zack was still out there…I felt my face fluster red…crud…how much more embarrassing could this get.

I slowly opened the door and was about to step outside when I saw my clothes neatly folded in front of the door. A little note was on it. I picked up the clothes and slowly closed the door. I put the clothes on top of my sink and opened the note that was with it:

--

"I think you might need these…;)

I'll be back in a few…I forgot something at my place…

Xo

Zack"

--

I giggled as I folded the note and then grabbed for my clothes and started to put them on. I grabbed the hair dryer and quickly dried my hair out. I then took the note, tucked it into my back pocket and then opened the bathroom door. I made my way back to my bed to see that Zack was already back sitting on the floor reading through my materia textbook. My eyes suddenly widened…the note was sitting under another textbook right next to the materia textbook. What if he saw the note? I was about to make a hasty rush to my bookshelf when Zack got up and handed me the book.

"I could that shampoo the minute you walked out of that bathroom" he said as he smiled at me.

I took the textbook and walked over to my shelf and looked to see if the note was still there…it was. I sighed in relief as I placed the book onto my shelf and then turned around to look at Zack who was already standing at the door. "Lets go. We've got a great day ahead of us!" He smiled and opened the dorm door and walked out. I quickly grabbed my sneakers and put them on and walked out the door.

"Here…this is yours I believe" Zack said as he handed me my phone. I saw the chocobo keychain was already on there, which made me smile.

"Thanks…Zack…."

"Sure thing! Anytime" he said with a beaming smile and took a hold of my hand as we made our way out the building.

"We're having lunch first! And its on me, so you better have an appetite" he said as he looked at me. I smiled and then felt my stomach growl. Yeah I guess I was kind of hungry after all.

"We're off to Midgar's best restaurant, Le Chocobe" he said as he continued to hold my hand. "You're gonna love that place. The food is amazing." All I could do was smile…it was true. I read a ton of review in the ShinRa newspaper about Le Chocobe. It was a top notch quality restaurant. But I realized it was on the other side of town and then said "But it's so far away, Zack…"

He stopped to look at me and then smiled. "All the more time for us to spend together, right?" He then pulled me closer to him and gently kissed me on the forehead. I immediately blushed and he smiled. We started walking to Le Chocobe hand in hand.

That walk was magical. We talked about all different kind of things. We talked about our favorite foods, what we liked to do in our spare time and even shared funny moments we had experienced in SOLDIER. The walk was indescribable. It was probably the happiest 40 or so minutes of my life. I never felt so comfortable with anyone before. I am normally shy and very secluded to myself. But here I was just laughing and talking away like I had known Zack for years. It was a great feeling and I never will forget it.

We entered Le Chocobe and were immediately greeted by the waiter. "Good day, Mr. Fair." he said as he bowed to us. Wow…people really respected the 1st class SOLDIERs, all right. I smiled at the waiter and he smiled back and then looked at Zack. "Your table is ready sir. This way please."

As we made our way through the restaurant, people greeted Zack and exchanged hellos with him. I quietly followed Zack and watched as people stared at me, making me feel extremely awkward. We were almost to our table when one guy decided to wink at me and say "hot dang" when we passed by. When we reached our table, I immediately sat down and pulled a menu in front of my face. Zack noticed my gesture and asked the waiter to bring us some water in a couple of minutes. The waiter bowed and walked away.

"Cloud…what happened…" Zack said as he sat down and pulled the menu from my face. He smiled at me and decided to point out the obvious. "Hey Cloud…did you know that your face is like super red…" I looked at him with a little evil look in my eyes. Of course he needed to point out that I was red. I think everyone knew I was utterly embarrassed by that man's gesture.

"Don't mind him. He was in my sparring class last year and always likes to tease me, but he means no harm" Zack said while looking at me. The waiter finally came back and placed a pitcher of cold water on the table and asked us if we were ready to order. Zack looked up at him and asked him if he could give us a couple of minutes. He bowed accordingly and walked away.

I pulled the menu back up to my face and started looking over everything they had. "Wow…everything's so expensive…" I said to myself while studying the menu intently. "Don't worry about it, silly. Lunch is on me. So order to your heart's desire!"

I felt so bad that Zack was willing to pay for lunch. He was already doing so much for me and I hoped that during our day out I could somehow return the favor. I put down the menu and smiled at him happily.

"I've decided!" I yelled out…and then covered my mouth realizing I was a little too loud for my liking. Zack chuckled. "Now, there's a happy Cloud!"

I was feeling better. Zack really knew how to cheer me up. It wasn't even something so drastic. It was a simple lunch…but being there with him made it so much better.

After ordering our meals we talked more about the things SOLDIER was involved in, especially the war in Wutai. I asked him all sort of questions, hoping his 1st class knowledge could help solve some of my puzzling questions. He answered to the best of his ability and of course in a way that didn't violate ShinRa rules.

After we finished lunch, Zack paid the bill and we left the restaurant. As we made our way out, I looked over to the man who made a gesture at me and stuck my tongue at him. Zack must have noticed my behavior because he was chuckling under his breath as we walked out onto Midgar Avenue.

"We're going to the amusement park!" Zack cheered merrily as we walked down the street…so the amusement park was our next stop I said to myself. "I haven't been there in so long" I thought to myself, which made me look forward to it even more.

We arrived at the park and Zack insisted that he pay for the tickets. I grumbled at him but he still didn't accept my money. We made our way into the park and watched the little kids run about. I giggled as one little girl attacked Zack and demanded him for an autograph. SOLDIERs were like heroes to the people of Midgar so it made me happy to see him kneel down and autograph the girl's map of the park. "Mommy! Look who I met!!" she screamed while running to her mother. I giggled more and looked at Zack who was trying to hide his face from embarrassment as more kids approached him.

"Guess you're really popular, aren't you?" I said as I walked past him and towards the park's central map. My eyes wandered the map as I looked for a ride that Zack and I could go on. I couldn't seem to find a ride that we'd both like. I kept investigating the map until I felt someone arms around my waist and then a head on my left shoulder. "Whatcha looking for?" Zack calmly said as he held me. I felt his beating heart against me. I was kind of shocked for a minute. He was holding me…and it was magical…but it made me think…did his asking me to the party mean more than just going to the party? I mean I wasn't complaining. I liked being held like this…being able to feel Zack close to me. Did this mean we were together…as in a couple? My heart jumped at the thought. I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought. I always liked Zack. He was like a role model to me…he was who I wanted to become. I dream of one day being 1st class, just like him.

Zack then took his right hand and took a hold of my right hand and cupped it in his. "Close your eyes." He gently said. I closed my eyes and I felt him guide my hand over the map. "My eyes are closed to. We'll rely on each other to choose a place to go."

It was a simple yet beautiful act. I never felt so alive than this moment. I never thought it would even be possible to feel so strongly about someone…but Zack was something else. He was truly unique. He was like no other person I've ever met.

We finally picked a ride and it turned out to be the photo booth. We both chuckled and went to the photo booth. We took lots of funny pics and a lot of cute ones. I think we spent over 20 minutes just taking pictures and pictures. For once I felt like my life wasn't so hard…like I didn't feel the burden of being in SOLDIER, or the pressure of trying to be liked by others. My whole attention was Zack. He wanted to give me a day of fun. It turned out to be just that…and so much more. We went on so many other rides where we laughed and even screamed our heads off. All the moments we shared were priceless. I got my chance to repay him when I won him a chocobo stuffed animal. He really liked it…said how it reminded him of me. He gladly accepted and hugged me. I did something daring too. After I won him that chocobo, I took a hold of his head and brought it closer to me into a kiss. I heard a lot of whistling and hooting but nothing mattered more to me than kissing Zack…to feel his warm lips against mine…to feel like I finally mattered. I even caught a glimpse of what looked like a tear glide down his face as we kissed. He quickly wiped it away but I still noticed it, but I made nothing of it at the moment.

He dropped me off at my place and said that he'd be back at 10pm to pick me up for the party. It was now 9:15pm and I felt my heart racing, knowing that 10pm was getting closer and closer. I felt like butterflies were flying in my stomach…so I took out the photos from the amusement park and looked them over to distract myself. I giggled through a couple of them as I saw our funny faces take over the picture. I put them on my dresser and walked over to the window and looked out into the moonlight. It was such a beautiful evening…the skies were so clear and the stars were twinkling happily.

I decided to take a quick shower before Zack would get here so I quickly gathered my clothes and hit the shower. I started humming in the shower when all of a sudden I heard what sounded like my window opening. I quietly turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and opened the bathroom door. The lights in my dorm were off…which I swore I left on…I slowly made my way to my bed when I saw someone sitting there…my initial thought was that it was Zack trying to trick me…

"Zack…that's not funny you know…" I said as I switched on the light.

"So….out with Zack I see…" the voice said….I immediately froze. This wasn't Zack…it was someone else…someone all too familiar to me…the man in crimson red….October…the blood….

The man slowly got off my bed and approached me. "So we meet again Cloud…" I was deathly afraid. I didn't know what to do so I tried to run back to the bathroom but the man caught my arm. "Ah…not so fast, Cloud….no one runs from Genesis…"

My eyes shot open like a deer in head lights…Genesis was the 1st class SOLDIER that went missing in Wutai last year. How could he have been in SOLDIER and did the things that he had done?

"Now I assume you got my note this morning….didn't you?" he laughed. I couldn't run so I simply nodded. He put my arm behind my back and told me to move to the window. I walked to the window…not knowing what Genesis was going to do to me…I was shivering like a puppy stuck outside on a cold winter's day. He held me like that while he continued to talk.

"I hope you still remember our little promise…" he said as he pulled on my arm tighter causing me to whimper a bit. He was really strong. No kidding he made it to 1st class. "I don't want you to be with Zack…he is not yours for the taking…" Genesis said as he pushed me against the window. October's memories started flooding my mind as I now was one on one with Genesis…the same man….who hurt Zack…

Tears swelled my eyes as he pulled harder and harder on my arm. I then felt something really cold against my neck. I looked down to see there was a knife being held to my throat. I started trembling more and more. This guy was really sick. I really thought my final hours were near…that Genesis would take me from here, torture me and then kill me.

But then suddenly I heard a knock on the door….which made Genesis growl in frustration. "Hey Cloud…its me…you almost ready?" Zack said as I was still being restrained by Genesis….

"Not a word of this to him…understood?" he said slowly letting go of my arm. I immediately felt the pain burning in my neck and put my hand there to see there was blood coming out. "Consider it a fair warning….stay away from him…" Genesis said and then took flight out the window. I felt the wound…and it burned against my touch…it wasn't fairly big…but quite deep. I got a towel and put it to my neck and opened the door. Zack came in and closed the door. I had already made my way back to the window…watching to see Genesis was still in my view.

"Hey you…" Zack said as he approached the window.

He must have noticed I was bleeding because he immediately took a hold of my hand brought me to my bed. He took the towel and saw my cut. I could see the pain running through his eyes…it was as if he could feel my pain.

"Cloud, who did this to you?" Zack said as he grabbed the 1st aid kit by the desk and started treating my wounds…but I had no answer for him…how could I tell Zack that Genesis was the one…what would he do to Zack if I told him…the thoughts of October crossed my mind, making me shudder. I didn't want to see Zack hurt again…not like in October…

He pulled me closer to him and into a hug. I held close to him…scared what to do…not knowing what Genesis was capable of….suddenly, I heard little cries from Zack…I immediately looked at him to see that he was crying…

"Who would do such a thing to you…" he cried…

I felt guilty…I wanted to tell him…but how could I…Genesis would hurt him again if I told him…the thought just made my stomach churn. I didn't want to see Zack hurt. I held his fate in my hands at the moment…and I wasn't about to let him go…not after everything he has already done for me.

I pulled him into a hug and closed my eyes…hoping an excuse would pop into my head…anything at all…anything to protect Zack…

--chapter end--

_That's all for now! More to come soon!! :)  
_


	4. Blissfully Unaware

_Alrighty, so hear is Chapter 4! _

_Once again, thanks so so much to my amazing friend, Bloo! Hun, you are super fantastic and I am so honored to write this for you! -heart- You and Sam are truly inspirational. -hug- I know that Genesis is being a literal pain in the behind but writing him in this way only helps me to strengthen the relationship between Zack and Cloud :)_

_Alrighty, so here we go!_

--begin--

**Title: Hiding from the Truth**

**Chapter Title: Blissfully Unaware**

I continued to hold Zack. The events of just moments ago kept racing my mind…how Genesis held me against the window….threatened me not to speak a word of this to Zack…to not be with Zack….and then cut my neck as a warning…a warning….

"_I don't want you to be with Zack…he is not yours for the taking…"_

Tears pocketed my eyes as I kept remembering those words, over and over. I then realized that I wasn't seeing things this morning…he was there…watching us...while we were hugging…he was there….He's been watching me…all day…there was no way he could've known we had went out…

I felt the chills go down my spine…I felt like a suspect….being watched at every waking moment…every kiss we had shared that day….every laughter and smile…had he seen all of it…?

"_I don't want you to be with Zack…"_

How could I not be with Zack…were we even together? I mean was our little day of fun a date…or just Zack's kind nature to want me to cheer up…wait…why was I doubting Zack….? Zack did nothing wrong at all. He was only there to cheer me up, and how could I think this…of course it was a date…but I couldn't help that it slipped out of my mouth, like word vomit…

"Zack…are we together together….like as in…" I stopped and couldn't say anymore…because the words were being choked in my throat as the tears swelled my eyes.

Zack broke the hug and then looked at me with puzzled look in his eyes. He continued to look at me and titled his forehead as I started blinking away the tears…fighting back the urge to just tell him about Genesis…and what I had seen that October night…and how Genesis kept coming after me, with notes and threats to keep quiet…and I wanted to tell Zack how after so many months, I felt important, alive, and loved with him…that he meant so much to me…that I felt so strongly about him…and how his kindness and sweetness meant the world to me…

Zack could tell that something was bothering me…he brought my forehead against his...his warm touch sent tingles through my body. Being with Zack made me feel safe…like everything was alright…but seeping reality couldn't just wait to let me have my moment. I suddenly felt like I was being watched….and surely in the distant tree was Genesis sitting there…watching us. I felt my eyes widen and I started to panic. I couldn't let Genesis see us like this…I needed to be somewhere where Genesis couldn't see us…so I pushed Zack away from me and quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

Zack immediately got up and followed me. Running down the hallway to the bathroom seemed like an eternity…but I finally reached the bathroom door…I tried to push the door close but Zack came in after me and shut the door. I faced the window as I shivered…I didn't know what to do…how to avoid seeing Genesis….how to avoid Genesis seeing us….

"Cloud…are you ok…?" Zack took a hold of my shoulders and held them as I continued to shake…

I tried to respond but I couldn't get myself to do so…I was already starting to feel dizzy. I felt the room around me spinning uncontrollably. I tried to grab hold of the towel handle but my hand slipped and I felt myself falling until I felt Zack's arms around me, holding me up.

"Cloud!!" Zack screamed as he caught a hold of me.

"We need some cure materia…" Zack said as he gently picked me up into his arms and carried me back to my bed. I tried to fight him from bringing me there but I just had no strength in me. I knew Genesis was watching…but I couldn't do anything to stop Zack, so I just gave in and held onto him as he carried me.

"This wound is really causing your mako levels to drop…" Zack said as he gently sat me on the bed and went on scurrying around the room looking for my cure materia. "Whenever we get really hurt, the mako is supposed to kick in and to help heal the wound…but because you only have such a small dosage of mako, your body and the mako are sort of fighting to heal you, causing your mako level to drop…" Zack said as he brought the cure materia to my neck.

"This should help temporarily…" Zack said as the materia started to glow….and within seconds, I started feeling better already and felt my energy coming back to me.

"You scared me, little chocobo…" Zack said as he pulled me into an embrace. I couldn't help but blush and hold Zack tightly in my arms. I felt so protected…and Zack had saved my life…he really did care for me…

He brought my face to his and looked at me with his beautiful glowing eyes. Oh how those eyes made me melt inside…just like the first time we kissed. "You mean as in a couple, right?" his face blushed for the first time. I immediately blushed as well, as I had never seen him being so…emotional. He slowly brought me into a kiss. My heart jumped and started racing…like at a marathon when the whistle has gone off and you have to keep running…I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He liked me…he really did…I didn't care about anyone…not even Genesis….this was my time with Zack…and I was going to enjoy every second of it. He never really told me whether we were together or not…but I didn't need an answer…I could feel it….I knew we were together…and dear Gaia did that make me squeal inside my heart.

We finally parted and I smiled at him. I was really happy…being with Zack…Zack being with me….I didn't want to ruin the moment so I decided to tell him my version of what happened. I got up and pushed him over and laughed.

"Don't worry Zack…I accidentally hurt myself when I was playing with my sword just now…" I smiled assuringly at him and poked his nose. He chuckled and smiled. "Just be careful next time. You really had me worried that someone hurt you…now let's get ready for the party, shall we?" he said as he grabbed me down and tickled me and then kissed me on the cheek. "I really like you…Cloud…" he said as he took hold of my hand and brought me to my dresser to help me get ready for the party.

I know…I lied…but I had to…I couldn't risk hurting Zack…and I really wanted things to just get better from that moment on. Little did I know that Genesis would not give up so easily tonight.

We were finally ready for the party and made our way to the ShinRa Hall Auditorium. As we were walking, I looked up at the stars and continued to stare at them as we walked. We were kind of quiet and I could slowly begin to hear the music coming from the auditorium. I finally felt someone take my hand and I looked back down to see Zack had taken a hold of my hand and smiled at me. I felt my face become hot as we continued to walk like that, hand in hand. Those few minutes were bliss. To walk, hand in hand, with one of the most amazing guys you could ever know, made me feel this was all too surreal.

"Hey hey, Zack!!" someone called out which made me snap back to the present moment.

"Aww, Zack! You already have a date??" some guy called out as he approached Zack. I have to admit, I was both in awe and embarrassed. Zack had so many friends…he was liked by so many of the other cadets…and out of the possible other choices, he picked me…which made me blush once again. I immediately hid my face from view, hoping no one saw my flustered candy-red face.

Zack greeted the many cadets that surrounded us and politely excused us from the crowd and we made our way over to the tables that were set up. Honestly, I would have never expected to come to this party at all…let alone to come here…with Zack Fair…but I'm glad I did come…and I'm glad Zack asked me to come with him…

We sat down at a table in the corner, to try and hide from the many cadets that wanted to take pictures with him and to squeal at him for bringing me as a date. Even that creepy guy from the restaurant was there….and I immediately hid my face…hoping he wouldn't see me…but he did…my hair sticks out in any situation, I guess.

"Heya Zack…" he said as he shook Zack's hand. Zack shook the guy's hand and then went back to talking with another 1st class SOLDIER. The creepy guy took this as an opportunity to talk to me…which I was not looking forward to. He then looked at me and said "I remember you from earlier today…." He had a creepy tone to his voice, which made me immediately grab Zack's arm and inch closer to him. Zack didn't notice that this guy was now approaching me more and more. I inched closer and closer to Zack as this guy moved closer and closer towards me. He pulled up a chair next to me and took a hold of my hand. Now you have no idea how awkward I felt when he started praising me:

"Gaia, your gorgeous…your eyes so innocent…I wonder how innocent they would look if you were with me…" he said as he licked his lips.

I immediately pulled back my hand and purposely shoved Zack to grab his attention. I definitely got Zack's attention and so did the creepy dude.

"What in Gaia's name are you doing, Kiyoshi?" Zack said as he got up and pulled me behind him.

"I was just admiring how beautiful he is…" Kiyoshi said as he tried to grab my hand again.

"If you so ever touch him again, I'll make sure that you be classified as a different gender…"

Kiyoshi's eyes widened and he apologized continuously and ran off.

I held onto the back of Zack's shirt and hid my face in it. Zack pulled me to the front of him and lifted my chin for me to look at him.

"I told you about him back at the restaurant, remember…" Zack said as he pulled me into a hug. "He likes to tease people…but don't mind him…if he tries to harm you…I will hurt him".

I looked up at him and smiled and then out of nowhere I started giggling.

"Looks like something's funny…little chocobo" he said as he scruffled my hair. I couldn't help but laugh.

"His name….Kiyoshi….means pure and saintly…." I said to Zack, wiping away the tears from my laughter. "He doesn't seem so saintly to me!" I said as I took Zack's hand and pulled him back down into the chair.

Zack only chuckled and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled against his chest and smiled as I felt myself getting sleepy, even though we had not been here that long. I guess in Zack's arms I felt like nothing….or no one….could hurt me.

--

"Hey…Cloud…you wanna get something to eat?" Zack said as he nudged me…I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him and couldn't help but smile.

"Was I sleeping just now…?" I asked curiously…as I reached up and grabbed hold of Zack's chain. It was a really beautiful chain…it was silver and it appeared to have a materia in it. "Is this materia…" I asked Zack as I continued to fiddle with it in my hands…

"Yes…you've been sleeping for quite some time now…" Zack said as he poked my nose. "And yes…it's actually a rare materia that I found back when I lived in Gongaga." It was a beautiful redish-purplish-pinkish glow to it, one I had never seen before. "Its beautiful Zack" I said as I finally let it go and slowly got out of his lap and stretched.

"Now…will you answer my question…" Zack said as he poked the side of stomach which made me giggle. "Yes, what is your question?" I said with pleading eyes.

"You didn't hear me…did you?" Zack said as he got up and put his hands on shoulders.

"You want to eat?" he asked. I nodded fiercely as I realized I was really hungry.

We grabbed some food and sat down to eat. It was nice…to once again sit down and just chat with Zack. We talked about the people there and whether they had done any funny pranks in SOLDIER. Amongst our laughing and chatting something caught a glimpse in my eye. I felt myself shudder as I could have sworn I saw Genesis. I shook off the thought and continued eating.

After we were done eating, we got up to watch everyone dance. I loved seeing everyone so happy….to enjoy a time when we didn't have to worry about war or school or training but rather could just enjoy ourselves…we could just be ourselves.

I looked up at Zack and saw that he was swaying along with the music. He looked so happy…so free…it wasn't like back in October…where he….I immediately looked to the ground as my eyes were filled with horror…as they were that night in October…

My thoughts were disrupted as Zack tapped me on the shoulder. I returned my gaze at him and smiled. He smiled and dipped his head down and kissed me softly.

"I have to go to my dorm…I'll be back in a few" he said as he hugged me tightly. I nodded and he started making his way toward the exit.

One of the guys from my sparring class approached me with a bunch of his friends. "You're here with a 1st class?" Katsuro chuckled. I simply ignored them. They were part of the bunch that constantly teased me and pushed me around. I focused my attention back to the dancing but I could still hear them behind me.

"He probably drugged that poor 1st class to go with him…how pathetic" one of his friends said. I never bothered learning their names. If they had no respect for me…why bother trying to remember them. Katsuro's name always stuck out because Instructor Shisou would always yell at him for teasing me.

"He probably paid him one thousand gil to come along with him" another said, causing the group to laugh.

I felt the anger raging in me…I wanted to turn around and punch them…each and every one of them. But they'd all probably destroy me…considering there were like six of them, including Katsuro. Katsuro was the strongest kid in my sparring class. Well he was second strongest before October. He had always been jealous of me….and now that he was the strongest, he made fun of me…for losing my strength.

"He probably gave that 1st class a good time to get him to come here" Katsuro said as he flicked my head. I immediately turned around and didn't realize I had so much rage in my eyes. I hated being teased, but teasing Zack made me furious. I was tired of crying and being hurt by these low-life scums. I grabbed hold of Katsuro's wrist and held real tightly. He started shaking and then whimpering as my grip got tighter. He finally started apologizing and immediately I released my grip. He and his friends ran off and I continued to stare at my hand. "What is this strength?" I said as I investigated my hand.

How did sudden strength overcome me? That had never happened before….maybe it was because I was finally taking control of my life…maybe it was because Zack was a part of my life now…whatever it was, I felt stronger than ever. Since Zack has entered my life, I've felt myself getting stronger and stronger. He really was the push I needed to keep going…Until a couple of days ago, I woke up feeling my life had no purpose…that I only had to continue training for SOLDIER….but now…I felt more useful…I felt I meant something…I felt my purpose…and it was to be with Zack…

My thoughts were disrupted as I again saw something fly by my eyes. Was Genesis really following me? I shivered with the thought. I slowly made my way to the balcony, in hopes to get outside and get some fresh air and shake of Genesis' threats from my mind. I don't know if I was seeing things, but it definitely felt like Genesis was somewhere here.

I leaned on the balcony banister and watched the stars. I smiled when I immediately saw a chocobo pattern in the sky. I started tracing the stars with my finger, watching as each star glowed.

Suddenly, I felt my arm being yanked downward and felt my body being pulled to the ground. I turned myself over and looked up to see that Genesis was sitting on the banister…staring down at me.

"I thought I made myself very clear...Cloud…" he said as he jumped off the banister. I started inching backward as he continued to approach me. I kept moving backward…tears covering my eyes as I saw him getting closer and closer.

He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me towards him. I started shaking violently…I was nervous as heck. Genesis had only attacked me hours ago…and here I was face to face with him once again.

"You are not to see Zack any more….do I need to give you another warning" he said as he pulled out his sword. Tears flowed down my face as I held my hands in front of my face…trying to avoid getting hurt.

He instead lifted my head and looked at my scar. "So…he's healed you…" Genesis said with disgust… "What does he see in a pathetic being like yourself?" Genesis said as he dragged me by the arm and pushed me against the banister. My back hit the banister and I whimpered. He got closer to me and drew his sword to my chest. He slowly starting pushing the sword towards me. I began to scream as he slowly pushed the knife into chest…the pain so real….and tears now coming down my face like a waterfall.

"Another warning…Cloudy…" he said as he pulled the sword out and then approached me and wiped my tears. "You might want to clean that up" he said as he once again took flight. The blood trailed down my chest as I began crying more and more as I slumped onto the ground.

"Zack…why is this happening to me…what did I do so wrong to deserve this? Is loving you so wrong…" I cried out as I held my chest in pain….the tears kept flowing….suddenly I felt drips on my head as it began to rain. I sat there…crying…not knowing what to do…

"Cloud…" Zack said at the door to the balcony. I looked up in horror….did he hear what I just said…

"Zack…"I immediately clenched my chest…it hurt more and more with each second. I looked up again and there I noticed something in his hand. It looked like…the note Genesis gave me….

My eyes widened as I looked back at Zack. His face was so serious…there were tears in his eyes….

He knew…oh dear Gaia…he knows…that I know…about October…

I felt my heart racing…my breathing getting harder…I clenched my chest as the pain increased exponentially. I tried to reach out and grab that note but I realized he was too far away. Everything started spinning…and the rain felt like hail…pounding on me…

"Cloud….Cloud!!" I saw Zack starting to approach me…but everything was getting darker and darker until it turned black.

--chapter end--

_That's all for now! I pretty much hate Genesis right now. Poor Cloud! huggles Cloud Sorry Bloo for making Cloud suffer! It hurts me to do that…but as I said before…what Genesis does to Cloud and Zack only makes the bond between them grow stronger. Trust me…Cloud and Zack are definitely gonna have brighter days…I will not simply allow Genesis to keep hurting them._


End file.
